Is it true?
by xXAdrinalinerushXx
Summary: Marco stared at the 2 graves in front of him. Tears filling his eyes. His brother and his lover. But they arn't really dead are they? Summary sucks. Characters are alittle OOC. Female Luffy/ Marco. Ace/Thatch Luffy different Devil Fruit. Rating went up. Lemons. Yaoi
1. Chapter 1: Guilt and Grief

Disclaimer: I Don't own One Piece or any of the characters

* * *

Marco's Point of view

I stared at the two graves, tears falling. I couldn't believe the words on each grave that stood side by side. My brother and My lover. I couldn't understand why they died. I lived. Why? They were still young 17 and 20. I should have died in their places, If only Ace didn't think he had to play avenger when Pops told him not to, He wouldn't be dead. And neither would Luffy. She should of listened to me . She had her whole life, she had a dream. Queen of the Pirates, Everyone laughed at her for it but she'd just stick her tongue out and pout about it. I knew she could of achieved it. If only Ace didn't lose to Teach, Didn't get captured. If Teach hadn't killed Thatch, I would be kissing Luffy, Ace flaming up at me being overprotected of his little sister, Thatch laughing then pulling Ace into a kiss to calm him. Luffy's crew laughing and then when they departed Luffy grinning that wide grin and telling me she'd be back soon. I cried harder realizing our last words together ended with and argument and her storming off in tears.

*Flashback*

"Mar-kun! I'm back!"

"Hey Lu. How was your trip yoi?"

"Great shishishi I'm hungry. I need Meat"

I laughed that was always her response when she came back to the Moby Dick. She wasn't apart of the crew but she did stay with us a lot. At first it was just for her Big brother but soon It became for me as well. She then said something I knew she would but had hoped she wouldn't notice.

"Where's Ace and Thatch? They are never missing when I come back. And where's Teach? We were going to have an eating contest."

" Luffy, Teach Killed Thatch and abandoned the ship. Ace left in search of Teach and to kill him."

"WHAAT THATCHY IS DEAD? YOU LET ACE GO AFTER HIM?"

"Luffy we tried to stop him yoi."

"I don't care I told you to look after him and to not let him do anything reckless. And that means those rumors that Ace was captured by a guy called Blackbeard and turned into the marines is true? Marco you let Ace get captured."

I flinched at her accusation. The tears rolling down her face. I pulled her into a hug for her to push me away

"Marco how could you let him and now that he's captured your not going to do anything? You let Thatch die. We told you and Pops that Teach possessed a dark spirit. I told you to not let him out of your sight. You didn't listen to me! Now Ace is going to die because of you! I'm leaving to save my brother and I'm never coming back!"

She left in tears her crew following Zoro and Sanji glaring at me.

*Back to Present *

Never again would she smile that huge grin. Use her Devil Fruit powers against any who wouldn't give her meat or got her irritated, which was everyone at some point. She was the only Devil Fruit user the sea didn't hate. In fact it was her strength. She was Water. It was funny She was water and Ace was Fire. Identical in looks complete opposites in powers. And never will Ace try to burn him for kissing his sister. Never again will he and Thatch would pull pranks against him.

Pops pulled me into a hug. Saying "we couldn't find the bodies they could still be alive Marco. You know we just put the graves up to throw the marines off."

"Pops what if they are dead? We never got to tell them that when Teach died Thatch was recovered and still alive yoi. What if they died thinking that they failed and Thatch was dead and Teach was on the loose yoi? And if they were still alive then they would be in the news or here. You know they can't go a day by themselves without ending up in the paper yoi"  
"Marco they could be alive but in comas. We know the Red hair pirates came along with the heart pirates. Shanks could have them and Law is a doctor. I'm sure they are safe. We can try to contact Shanks and ask him."

"Thanks Pops, but what if..."

"Marco no more what ifs and we have to leave this island marines are coming."

* * *

Hey, This is my very first fanfiction and I'm nervious. I have huge doubts in my writing and I wouldn't post this but I lost a bet with a friend so I ended up posting it. Please Please tell me what you think and if I should continue writing it. Also if you have any suggestiosn for anything please let me know. Thank you  
~Adrinalinerush~


	2. Chapter 2: Unexpected

I would like to Thank all of those who reviewed. They really made me feel better about my writing. So Thank you everyone. Also thanks to every one who favorited and/are following. Also I corrected the first chapter. So heres chapter 2!

Disclaimer: I don't Own One Piece.

* * *

Marco's P.O.V.

As we left the island I had renewed hope. Pops was right they could still be alive. They could be in coma's. But if they were in coma's does that mean they had brain damage? Could they maybe of lost their memories? Would Luffy come back to me if she was still alive?

"How long are you going to stand there and wallow in guilt and sorrow?"

I didn't have to turn around to know it was Thatch. I didn't reply just stood looking at the sea.

"Marco it's been alittle over a month since the war. You need to snap out of it. I miss Ace but I know that he wouldn't want me to wallow over something like this. Neither would Luffy, She'd want you to grin, smile, be happy. She'd have Ace burn you if she saw you like this. Not eating, Not sleeping. Just being an empty shell. She would be mad at you."

"She said she wasn't coming back when Ace got captured. That she was going to rescue him then was never coming back. She's already mad at me yoi. She said it was my fault Ace got captured. And now it's my fault they arn't here yoi."

Thatch was about to say something when Vista and Izo came running towards us the paper waving in their hands.

"Pops told us to show you the paper!" They exclaimed together. "And you guys have mail to."

I was alittle suspicious of the grins on their faces as I took the paper sighing. It was probably about more rookies trying to take over our islands thinking the war weakened us. But as I looked at the paper my jaw dropped.

* * *

~ STRAWHAT LUFFY AND FIREFIST ACE ALIVE! RETURNED TO MARINEFORD ~

Firefist Ace and Strawhat Luffy returned to marineford rang the ox bell 16 times and spread flowers throughout the place that was the battleground for the War of the Best before escaping on a boat with Former Pirate kings First mate Dark King Rayleigh and Formor warlord Jinbe.

* * *

The photo showed was Luffy and Ace side by side holding hands heads slightly bowed and their other hands holding their hats to their chest. On their arms were tattoos that were never there before. Both the same. An X crossing out the 3d and underneath that was a 2y. They both were wrapped severely in bandages. I pondered what the tattoos meant but was glad they were still alive. Tears flooded down my face. They were alive and still causing trouble. But were they coming back to the Moby Dick? Was Luffy coming back? Was she still mad at me?

"You said we had mail?"

Thatch's voice snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah"

I took the letter that was in Izo's outstretched hand to me. As I opened it I immediately recognized the writing and felt my heart stop. It was from Luffy.

* * *

So I know the chapters are short but they will get longer. I promise. Thanks everyone for reading and the reviews mean alot to me so Please Review!

~xXAdrinalinerushXx~


	3. Chapter 3: Letter

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece

* * *

Marco's P.O.V.

I looked at Luffy's handwriting for a second my throat choking up before I read it.

* * *

_Marco,_

_ As your probably aware now. I'm not dead. And neither is Ace. We both are well and alive and we know Thatch is alive. Teach stole him then one of his crew mates had a devil fruit power to look like Thatch was dead. It was a trap for Ace and me. Teach knew that Ace would come after him. And I would follow Ace when I heard he got captured. My crew and I got separated at Saboady by that bear man warlord. But thank you Marco coming with the old man to save us. It meant a lot to Ace. We would really be dead if you didn't occupy that marine guy that shoots the light beams. Going through Impel Down made me realize I'm not yet strong enough to go to the new world. I'm still to weak. So Rayleigh is going to train me for 2 years and then I will meet my crew back at Saboady. I will be strong enough next time so I can protect my crew. Ace will rejoin you guys there then as well. _

_ I'm not mad at you. I know you couldn't control what happened. And it wasn't your fault Ace got captured. I shouldn't of got mad at you for that. With Teach gone and Thatch back home I realize you were hurting as much as I was because your brother betrayed you. I still had mine, I just had to get him back. You had one of yours try to kill your others and your father._

_ I'm sorry I made you cry. In two years will you want me back? I love you Mar-kun. If you want me back meet up with me in two years. If not I understand. I know your mad me and Ace basically sacrificed ourselves for you and the old man. But you guys gave us a reason to live. We couldn't let our mistakes kill you. _

_I will always love my Mar-kun_

_~Luffy_

* * *

The tears stated flowing again. Luffy was alive and well. And not mad but then I noticed another piece of paper tucked in with the letter from Luffy. Reading the first words I felt myself start to transform in irritation.

* * *

**Mr. Grumpy Pineapple,**

** Luffy doesn't know I'm adding this to the letter going to you. But take care of Thatch for me while I'm gone. I don't want to lose him again before I see him again. And If you make Lu cry again your ass will be our next meal at the next party. Rayleigh is going to teach us how to us Haki and train us to become stronger. I guess it was a promise to my father. I hope everyone won't hate me for what my father did or was. See ya in two years and take care of Thatch for me. **

**Ace**

* * *

Not a minute after I was done reading it Thatch launched himself at me and wrapped me in a hug I couldn't escape from.

" What's the matter with you yoi?"

"Your back! You got irritated and transformed you haven't done that since the war! Let me guess Ace sent you a letter too? What did Luffy say?"

"I'm hungry let's go eat yoi"

"Well I can't imagine why your so hungry mister I was so depressed for a month I wouldn't eat and had to be knocked out and jabbed with needles so I would get nutrients and sleep."

"Now that you mention that do you know who did that? I owe him a lesson on how to knock out people yoi."

Thatch quickly excused himself exclaiming he had work to do.

* * *

Ok So two chapters in one day! The next chapter is going to be long one! I just have to finish it hehe. Suggestions are welcomed. Please review and let me know what you think! And my grammer will probably not improve much. Please bare with it. OH! And thank you all for the most amazing reviews. They make me more confident in my writing and as long as you keep reviewing I'll keep posting! Thank you all! Also those who have favorited or folllowing this story. THANKS

~xXAdrinalinerushXx~


	4. Chapter 4: Meetings and Messes

_Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece_

* * *

_-2 Years later-_

Luffy's P.O.V.

It was time to go. Time to go back to my crew. Time to tell Ace I'll see you later. Time to find out what Marco decides. If he still loves me. I got much stronger. So did Ace. I can't wait to see how everyone is. How much stronger we all got.

"LUFFYYYY. WHERE ARE YOUUUU? IT"S TIME TO GO!"

Ace's voice rang throughout the trees.

"I'M COMING!"

I grabbed my hat which I haven't worn in 2 years and put it on my head finally feeling complete. I met up with Ace who with this snake lady who always has a fever around Ace. It was a mystery.

Ace's P.O.V.

As Hancock took us to Saboady on her ship I thoght about Luffy. My little sister had grown up so much over the years. She still attracted trouble and thought meat was the cure for everything, She was still so innocent and childish even tho she was 19 now. I noticed as each day came closer to when we would get to Saboady she would go stare out at the sea. As of right now she volunteered for watch duty. I knew what she was watching for. Or rather who. Marco. Pop's first division commander, My best friend and brother. Each night the past to years she would scream out his name in her sleep. Along with I'm sorry and please forgive me. I wondered what happened. As much as I wanted to protect her and didn't want her having a boyfriend, I accepted Marco. I'd rather she date him then that sappy love cook on her crew. I know she gave him an option if he wanted her back. I knew he would. But as we arrived in Saboady Pop was already there and the whole crew greeted us except the first division commander. And half the first division wasn't either. My first reaction was that he wanted to hurt Luffy and he got over her. That was until I saw Thatch. My lover, He's eyes were red and puffy and watery. His hair wasn't in his normal style. And he looked like he just came out of a fight. I leaped over already flaming demanding to know what happened. Though I have to admit I didn't expect Pop's to intercept me and tell me,

"Marco was taken hostage under seastone cuffs by the marines and to get him back we are to turn in you and Luffy alive. He was on a mission with Thatch about 2 days and when they got ambushed and somehow they put a cage around him where he couldn't escape. They let Thatch escape seeing him as no threat and to tell us of the conditions. Thatch just got back to us today"

"Did they hurt him?" I was starting to flame in anger

" Not me but they pierced through Marco's stomach while he was in seastone, They were going to kill me when he flung himself in front of me and took the hits and stabs. He made a promise that as long as I could go free he would take what was planned for me. When I asked him why he told me he made a promise and to give this to Luffy." Thatch was holding a letter out to Luffy.

I turned to her not surprised she was listening. The moment she probably heard Marco's name she probably was paying attention.

Luffy's P.O.V.

I took the letter from Thatch as I stood there feeling numb. When I first saw no Marco I thought he decided he didn't want me. But then the old man said he got captured and they could only get him back if they turned in me and Ace. The rest I didn't really understand. I turned my attention back to the letter that was in my hands. Unfolding it and reading it

_Lu-chan,_

_ If you are reading this instead of seeing me then that means I failed. I was stupid and got captured by the marines. I gave my life up so Thatch could get this to you. The marines that have me captured said they won't kill me until they have you. I want you to get your crew and continue on your journey. Don't come try to rescue me. I don't want even a chance of you getting hurt. As long as they can't get you I'll be alive and if I'm alive I can escape. They want you as a breeder. Some one that delivers babies so they can have more marines. Take care Luffy. I'm sorry I got caught. Become the Pirate Queen then you can come get me if I couldn't escape by then. Your friend Rayleigh comes and visits me when he can sneak in. We are thinking of an escape plan for me together. If I can I'll give him a letter to give to you. The marines think you and your crew are meeting up at fishman Island not here. So when you get there please be careful. Can't wait to see you again. I Love You_

_~Marco_

_P.S. Tell Ace I'm sorry I almost failed my promise to him._

* * *

_So Chapter 4. I know it's still short but Chapter 5 will be super long to make up for it hopefully. I planned to make this one long but it didn't work out. And I don't know when I will update again. Spring break starts tomorrow and I'm going to my grandparents all week. I'll try to post as soon as I can. Please review they mean alot to me! And grammer still sucks. Thanks everyone! Suggestions are welocomed!_

_~xXAdrinalinerushXx~_


	5. Chapter 5: Selfish wills

5th chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece

* * *

Marco's P.O.V.

How could I of been so stupid? Why did I write that letter? Yeah that's right I didn't want her to hate me because I wasn't there, But then again no matter what I would have done she would of came to rescued me. Unless I told her that I didn't want her anymore. That I hated her, that I never wanted to see her again. That would have kept her safe. That would have kept her from trying to rescue me. I could handle Ace trying to kill me for making her cry. I could handle the Navy, Well usually if I wasn't in sea stone everywhere I looked. But I couldn't handle never seeing her again. Never holding her, kissing her, watching her laugh, smile. Or that cute dimple she got when smirked. That's why I sent her that letter telling her to go on and she could only get me if she was Pirate Queen. That's why I was stupid and told her I loved her. I was selfish for knowing those words would make her barge in to rescue me. Those words stay away meant save me to her. She wasn't going to leave without me, not unless she moved on. And now is the first time ever I wished she has

"I heard you were in here. Mr. Phoenix-san, Do you know if Captain-san is here yet?"

I looked up to see Nico Robin. Luffy's Archeologist I shook my head No then realizing I wasn't on the Moby Dick

"Please don't tell me Luffy got you guys and are coming to break me out? And you better go before they sound the alarms They got me closely guarded and…"

"Luffy doesn't know I'm here we haven't seen her yet. The rest of the crew is at the bar or Sunny or in swordsman-san and Cook-san's case fighting in the middle of town. The marines been shouting they have Whitebeards 1st division captain and I came to see what's going on. And I'm called the demon's child for a reason Phoenix-san. Let's get out of here before captain-san shows up and the marines discover most of them have broken spines."

Her hands appeared on the ground and I felt the cuffs fall. I couldn't believe it. I was really free that easily? That was kind of pathetic. I was the first division commander for the Strongest Pirate and I was rescued by a rookie crew member? Well Luffy's crew was exceptional. I know Luffy could probably match Pop's and her crew even if small was not weak. Each one of them faced a difficult life. They knew loss. Each of them had dreams and were going to achieve it even if it meant death. Luffy had a rare crew and they all knew that. Even if Zoro and Sanji constantly fought each other out of battle they had each other's back in battle. They stood up and protected each other. They would be great as part of our family, But they only followed Luffy. Each of her crew would only follow her. She saved each one of them. Zoro was going to get executed for protecting a little girl, Nami was working for the man who killed her mother to buy her village, Usopp was a liar that no one believed and his friend almost got killed by her butler, Sanji was a chef for a floating restaurant that was going to be taken by Don Kruig, Chopper was afraid of humans, Robin was a demon child cursed for surviving the buster call on O'Hara, Franky was blaming himself for his mentors death and Brook was forever at sea with no shadow. Luffy told me the story of each many times. And each of them at one point did not want to join her, Didn't want to be rescued.

"Phoenix-san when are you going to propose to Captain-san?"

Robin's voice broke me out of my thoughts to put me in new ones. Where the hell did that come from? As we walked out of the marine base, I was once again grateful for my devil fruit. I was recovering nicely but still in a hell of a lot of pain and still bleeding. Now back to Robin's question.

"I don't know I was going to do it last time she visited, but she kind of told me she never wanted to see me again so I decided against it. And I haven't seen her since the war."

"MARCO YOUR ALIVE AND FREE!"

Thatch what the hell are you doing around here? I told you to leave me, so they wouldn't kill you."

"Well Luffy arrived and Ace talked her into staying on the ship for an hour why we assessed your condition. And I was ordered to show where you were and since Robin saved you I can call Ace and Luffy and tell them you're safe and Luffy can go get her crew. Oh and you're not allowed to go on raiding for the rest of your life. Nor are you allowed to fight marines, Luffy's orders. Pops was just going to make you Ace and mine's babysitter but Luffy demanded that wasn't punishment enough."

"Oh shit. Thatch can you be real nice and make her a ton of meat please?"

"Marco, are you begging? I swear I never seen you look this scared. I'm going to call her."

As he pulled out a mini den den mushi and dialed the Moby Dick I felt like I was going to pass out. Luckily if I did I had my injuries to blame which it was his fault for most of them.

"Thatch is that you? What's the status? If it took you any longer to report back you may not have had a ship to return to…. Hey Brats knock it off! Ace if you burn the ship down I will toss you in the ocean and leave you there….So what's the status?"

"Pops, status is Nico Robin freed him before we arrived and we are headed back with Marco right now. He doesn't look to good tho. He can barely walk. And I don't know how he can breath he has bruises on every inch of skin and cuts and bullet marks on top of that. He is using his power to heal, So that may be it but it's not working well. He been in sea stone to damn long."

I was about to say I was fine when suddenly my head spun then I saw nothing but black. I was in complete darkness. Pain free. Luffy suddenly was there. Every memory I had of her was with me. How we met, Our first kiss, When she declared she was dating me and Ace could deal with it, The first time we fought together, Our first night together, Our first fight as a couple. It was all there. Just me her and blackness. Then she started fading. And I started fighting to get her back. I was nothing without her and I wasn't ready to leave her.

Thatch's P.O.V.

I was still on the den den with Pops when Marco went down. He collapsed and laid on the ground not moving at all.

"Marco's down" I started screaming into the den den. Of course Pops stayed calm.

"Check his pulse is he still alive?"

I quickly checked it alarmed that it was weak.

"It's there but really weak."

"Get him back here asap and try not to jostle him to much where are you? We may be able to meet you somewhere."

Robin takes the den den and replies "We are in grove 13, The sunny is here so we will bring him there and Chopper can take a look at him. All of us are waiting on captain-san to arrive. They put a tracker in him. I got the chip out of him .

"Ok we will meet you in grove 13. Take care of him."

He hung up and Robin grows out hands in like a stretcher and starts to carry him down a hill. I quickly follow not wanting to be left behind. The marines were nasty bastards.

"How did you know he had a tracker?"

"The marines weren't guarding him. I found it when we got out, It was in his chest. All the wounds were caused by sea stone things. And the sea stone cuffs and prison cell on and around him made it worse. He was tortured beyond what his body could take. I'm surprised he's not dead yet. Well not really he has something driving him to keep living. Well not something someone. And She isn't the first to make someone have that will to live. She did it to all of us and a few others. We have to hurry he is on the brink of death and its only that will keeping him alive. And that will alone won't keep him alive. If he dies you tell her. Because I give good news."

"No you don't you give morbid and sadistic news that make us all shudder and fear you."

Her laugh sent shudders down my spine. Robin was just one of those people that creeped me out cuz she always had this serious expression on her face and she hardly showed emotion. The Thousand Sunny appeared in sight and our pace quickened. Marco was still alive but barely. As soon as we got him on the deck of the Sunny, The Moby Dick came in sight and a giant blob of blue and red was flying at me at an alarming speed. Just as I thought I was dead the blue turned into Luffy and stopped at Marco the red on the other hand turned into Ace and didn't stop until he barreled into me and locking me in a huge embrace.

I loved it when he did that tho it just started when he returned to the ship after the 2 years he was training. Well and when we thought each other to be dead. Well now I can see why he does it. It feels nice that someone isn't afraid to show that he missed me so much. I missed him so much when we were away from each other. I was in blackness for most of it but when I returned home and he wasn't there it was boring and lonely. Pranks were boring, and night was the worst. I had gotten so used to his warm body pressed against me and the kisses he gave right before he fell asleep and when he woke up. And his narcolepsy was hell. The first time he fell asleep in his food gave me heart failure because we had gotten a new cook and I thought he poisoned Ace's food. When he finally agreed to stop trying to kill pops and become one of us, To become mine. I couldn't live without that ever again. It killed me the years he was away with Luffy. Although it made me realize how he felt when he thought I was dead.

"I'm glad you're safe. I was afraid they'd take you." His voice murmured in my ear then his lips were running up and down my neck.

Marco's P.O.V.

I couldn't see but I could definitely hear. I heard the voice of Chopper saying something about "the blood transfusion helped and now all he needs is rest." It took me awhile to figure out it was me he was talking about. Then I heard the voice of the person I fought so long to hear. Even if I couldn't make out the words it was amazing to hear. Then I felt pain as I felt myself be enveloped in her sweet scent slowly the darkness became colors and shapes then I could make out her face. The face I've waited forever to see. I slowly formed a smile only to wince as I felt pain.

"Marco, Don't do that again Chopper made me sit still and get poked with needles and give you blood and it was horrible."

I chuckled then whispered "Sorry lu-chan. I'll try not to it wasn't pleasant for me either."

"Marco if you dare do that again we are having fried chicken for dinner."

"Ace dear, Marco is a phoenix not a chicken although I bet they taste the same."

I ignored them as I swept my eyes across the deck. Everyone was there then I spotted someone I never saw before.

"Luffy did you get a new crew member?"

* * *

So please review. I'll try to update again soon . Your reviews mean alot and make me feel all warm and fuzzy and good about myself inside. So please continue. This is the longest chapter yet. So I really hope you enjoy and grammer will not be improving anytime soon. Sorry  
~xXAdrinilinerushXx~


	6. Chapter 6: Old fight New Times

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece

* * *

Luffy P.O.V.

"_Luffy do you have a new crew member?"_

I was confused by Marco's words. No I didn't I looked around then spotted the guy Marco was looking at. He was dressed like a nobleman wearing a blue suit and a top hat but the goggles on top seemed very familiar. He had a lead pipe that made him look even more familiar. Who was he? I walked over to him and started poking him.

"Lu That still is annoying."

When he spoke made me wonder even more that chip in his teeth was even more familiar and his voice and he knew my nickname. Was this Sabo? But that was impossible Sabo died. His ship got sank by canyons. He got burnt up.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!"

Ace started screaming at the guy flaming up I knew he thought the same thing I did. It looked like Sabo. I started forming into water while Marco was beside me in his phoenix form and Chopper yelling at him saying he needed to continue resting. Thatch was beside Ace. Then Ace and I heard the guy say

"It's me Sabo." (Sabo)

"BUT SABO'S DEAD!" (Luffy)

I DON'T BELIEVE YOU! YOUR PROBABLY A MARINE WHO SOMEHOW FOUND OUT ABOUT OUR DEAD BROTHER AND IS TRYING TO TRICK US INTO BELIEVEING YOU AND IS GOING TO TAKE LUFFY SO SHE CAN BE A DAMN BREEDER! YOUR NOT TAKING HER AND IF YOU MAKE ONE MOVE YOUR DEAD!" (Ace)

"Ace let's hear this guy out and he couldn't of been a marine and discovered it because even Thatch and I didn't know you had a brother. Lu-Chan never said anything about it at all. Not even in her sleep." (Marco)

"Sabo is dead! Dogra saw his ship get blown up by the stupid Celestial Dragons! Sabo is dead! He… He… died. I lost my nice brother. Ace.. Ace was always mean to me. But Sabo was the nice one and he DIED! YOUR NOT SABO!" (Luffy)

I started crying. He couldn't be Sabo. Sabo was dead but then again I died but I was still alive but that was because Law was able to get my heart pumping again right away. Same with Ace.

"Ace I know you won't believe me but Dragon Luffy's father saved me. And I am a revolutionary I met Nico Robin these past 2 years and she told me I had to tell you I am still alive. I know I should of let you know sooner. And Lu-Chan, don't cry, I'm sorry I made you think I was dead but nice Ni-Chan won't leave you to bear with Ace alone ever again." (Sabo)

"SABO YOUR NOT THE NICE NI-CHAN YOU'RE THE MEAN ONE YOU LEFT OUR POOR LITTLE LU-CHAN CRYING FOR DAYS AND IF YOU WEREN'T DEAD I WAS GOING TO KILL YOU FOR DOING THAT! FIRST YOU SAID THAT YOU WEREN'T GOING TO BE HER BROTHER ANYMORE AND YOU WERE GOING TO DO WHATEVER YOUR FATHER SAID! THEN YOU SET SAIL WHEN YOU TOLD ME WE WERE GOING TO DO THAT TOGETHER ON OUR 17TH BIRTHDAY! THEN YOU GET BOMBS LAUNCHED AT YOUR SHIP AND DOGRA SAW IT GET BLOWN APART AND NOTHING BUT YOUR TOP HAT WAS LEFT. YOUR STUPID LETTER GOT THERE AFTER! I HAD TO BE 2 BROTHERS FOR LUFFY! YOU KNOW HOW HARD THAT IS? LUFFY WOULDN'T STOP CRYING FOR WEEKS! AND NOW YOUR SAYING YOU HAVE BEEN ALIVE THAT WHOLE TIME! WELL I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

Ace started launching fireballs at him when Sabo dissolved in the air.

"Ace if you catch my ship on fire I'm going to kill you!"

Sabo appeared on the grass and Ace jumped over to meet him.

Ace's P.O.V.

"Never thought you'd eat a Devil fruit Ace. You always made fun of Luffy for eating hers. She grown up so much I'm proud of her. Though I need to have a talk with that guy she keeps smooching. How well do you know him?" (Sabo)

Ok so maybe this guy was really Sabo. Only Sabo knew how to make me fight.

"Did you eat a devil fruit to? What are you?" (Ace)

"Yes. I'm air. Funny huh now we just someone that is earth and then we will be all 4 elements." (Sabo)

Sabo and I went full out fighting just like when we were kids. Like when we were 10. Sabo was definitely alive. After a long time we both collapsed in exhaustion. Luffy jumps out screaming "my turn! My turn!" Really it was just like old times.

"Why didn't you tell us?" (Ace)

" I thought you were better off without me. And that you'd want me dead." (Sabo)

"Luffy missed you she couldn't sleep in her own bed, she had nightmares up until the day I left. I almost took her with me. She got over talking about it in her sleep sometime after I left. You could have let us know. It wouldn't have killed you. What if we died at marine ford like everyone had thought? What if we died thinking you were dead? Luffy still needed you. I still needed you Sabo. Why did you leave us?" (Ace)

"Ace I'm sorry. But I'm glad you got that Thatch guy now. And you finally found more people that accept you for who you are. I told you it doesn't matter if Roger was your father. And it's not your fault your mother died giving birth to you. It was her choice and she loved you till her last breath. Dragon knew her. He was friends with Roger. Now How close is Luffy and your 1st division commander?" (Sabo)

"It was still HIS fault she did. And they are dating. And we can't kill him I tried and she wouldn't talk to me for months. And this is the first time they been back together since a few months before the Marine ford war. And you didn't have to spend 2 years with her alone. She would not shut up about him in her sleep. I would burn him like usual but since he just like almost died. I think I may make an exception." (Ace)

"I agree" (Sabo)

Thatch's P.O.V.

After the fight Ace and his long lost brother started talking. Really how many siblings did he have? And were they all freakish. I walked over Ace when they were talking about Luffy and Marco. That couldn't be any good for Marco. Ace looked up when I got over and I was yanked down to land on his lap.

"Ace dear could you not do that. I bruise very easily, Unlike you freaks of nature." (Thatch)

His pout made me laugh and kiss him. Sabo's laugh made me pull away and look at him.

"How is it all three of you aren't related by blood but you all look alike?" (Thatch)

They really did all look alike. Sabo was like a blond version of Ace and Luffy. They all had that childish look and they looked biological.

"Do you eat like them to?" (Thatch)

"Shishishi No I don't I have manners unlike bonehead here. But do I have their appetite? Yes I do. I'm also a D. That may be why we look alike as well but we are the only 3 D's that look alike so I don't know. Dad as I call Lu's dad now is looking into that. And It's my mission now to look after her and make sure the marines don't get her or Ace. But the marines want to breed her and they found out about her relationship with the phoenix and that's why they had him to. They were going to use both to breed strong ass children and raise them to be loyal marines." (Sabo)

Wow he laughed like Luffy. Freaky.

"Hah like Gramps tried to with us?" (Ace)

"Garp is not allowed to raise children ever again." (Sabo)

"What they didn't like how he dropped them off with mountain Bandits to raise them to be tough marines." (Ace)

The two brothers busted up laughing. Then suddenly I was pushed off his lap then he and Sabo were on the Sunny both using their devil fruits cussing out Marco. What the hell got them in a tizzy?

* * *

Ok. I honestly don't know where this story is going I'm just writing now and it makes sense to me and I like it but It may be getting off topic. But i really like it. And I don't do fight scenes I just can't write them well and it gets me mad so I just don't really write them. And I really liked Sabo so I brought I had to bring him back. Please tell me if you have requests for anything or suggestions that will help me. Please no flames my feelings are fragile. Constructive critisim is ok but no FLAMES. Thanks. And I love all the reviews you guys gave so far.  
~xXAdrinilinerushXx~


	7. Chapter 7: Thoughts and shock

Ok so here's chapter 7. I know it been a long time since I updated. yes i consider a week and a half a very long time. But here goes:

Discalimer: I don't own One Piece.

* * *

Sabo's P.O.V.

As I was talking to Ace I couldn't stop noticing how much Luffy changed. How much she grew up. I wondered if something happened to her that Ace and I don't know about because when she heard the marines wanted her as a breeder she didn't look shock. In fact she looked like she already knew, like they already tried. And whenever she was around Marco she looked so much more relaxed then when he wasn't around. He became her protector like Ace and I were when she was 7. He became the one she ran to for comfort. And the kiss and hug she got each time made me realize how much of her life I missed. I missed her growing up from the cute stubborn little girl she used to be to the tough woman she was today. She still had that childish personality to her and she still loved meat. She still said her catch phrase of I'm going to be Queen of the Pirate, but now she had her Nakama's dreams as part of her own. Luffy was stubborn still that part was proven many times. But it hurt knowing she didn't need Ace and I anymore. That she grew up without us. That we made her worst fear become reality for so long. Being alone, we left her alone for so long. I was the first one and I still regret not letting her know I was alive sooner. But Ace left her alone to. When he turned 17 he left her, even though she told him to and that she wouldn't be alone and she'd get much stronger than him. We still left her. That's why she clung to Marco and every kiss hug and whatever else they did made her snuggle deeper to him and smile. I hated Marco because in a way he replaced us, but then again we still had a special place he never would in her heart. But he had a bigger place. How when he was hurt she didn't even notice me and how when Chopper said he needed blood she was the first that offered saying she had the same blood type. That was the first thing that shocked me because she hated needles more than anything but she stood still willingly so she could give him blood. And then the moment he woke up I thought she was going to squeeze him to death with her hug. Then the way he leaned into her. It was more than a regular relationship. And I knew Ace was as jealous of him as I was because of how he reacted. In a way we were replaced it felt like. We would always be her big brothers but now she had a boyfriend and probably soon to be fiancée then husband. I knew Ace has always been super protective of Luffy because he was afraid of being replaced. She was the first one to truly accept him without a doubt and endlessly followed him to be friends and she thought him the coolest person when she discovered who his father was. She had him twisted around her because of that and he would do anything to make her smile and it tore him apart that Marco, His best friend and brother was the one that made her happy now. It hurt me at how much she didn't come to me anymore. It was always Ace and I know it was because of my selfish decision not to tell them that I was alive. Ace's voice brought me out of my deep thinking.

"Would you like to help me prank Luffy like old times?"

"No"

"Awe come on Sabo. Please pretty pretty please?"

"No because unlike you I like breathing."

"She won't kill us."

"Remember last time? She coated our heads in water and that was before she could even control her power. And now that I have had a devil fruit I don't want to relive that experience."

"She wouldn't do that again."

"She would Ace. Think for once. I'm not helping you prank Luffy. I like my body intact and breathing."

"Fine No Luffy how bout Marco?"

"It's still going to get Luffy isn't it?"

"Only if she goes in his room and lies down in his bed."

"…"

"LUFFY YOU BETTER GET AWAY FROM THAT CHICKEN ASAP. HE'S GOING TO KILL YOU!"

Now where did that come from? But as I look over to the Sunny as A flaming Ace is flying that way I see Luffy on top of Marco with his shirt on the floor which appears to look like it was thrown and they were in a middle of a heated embrace. I quickly turned to Air and followed Ace Both of us yelling at her.

Ace's P.O.V

Luffy was on top of Marco. His shirt was off and his head was moving farther away from her mouth. Not that I liked him kissing her anyways but this was worse. This was just awful especially when she started moaning into him. That cut me deep. She was my little sister she wasn't supposed to know what that was. Wasn't supposed to be doing that. Wasn't supposed to grow up and defiantly wasn't supposed to not need me anymore. I remember when she used to be a crybaby about everything. How she used to cling to me. Crawl into my bed when she got scared because there was a thunderstorm that night or she had a bad dream. How I used to be the one she followed everywhere and demanded food from me. I was the one she was supposed to come to the Moby Dick to see. I was her big brother and I didn't want to lose her to any guy. I didn't want any guy to be more important than me, but Marco was. Whenever he was around her eyes would light up differently than when she sees me or Sabo or any of her other Nakama. They only had that certain shine for him. I wanted her back. I wanted back the little girl I always had to rescue. The one I always had to comfort. The one who still needed me. As Sabo and I flew to her. She rose up panting lightly. A look of desire and want in her eyes. Marco had the same. As I went to throw a punch of fire at Marco and knock him away from her. His reaction was what stopped me. Luffy looked like she was going to yell at me but Marco, he kissed her one last time then pushed her away from him. It seemed like he wanted me to hit him. His body was still covered in bruises and deep cuts that marred every inch of his skin because he was in sea stone to long and was cut with sea stone. I just couldn't bring myself to hit him. He took all that to keep Thatch and Luffy safe, as well as myself. He proved himself worthy of her. Everyone was watching me Thatch came up and hugged me from behind. Growling in my ear about being dropped on the ground. And my next words shocked everyone around me including myself.

"Take care of her. And you may want to sleep in her bed. Yours is kind of unfit for sleep at the moment. Just don't get her pregnant."

As everyone's jaw dropped I jumped off the ship and ran through Saboady. Tears falling from my eyes. I couldn't stop them. Those words hurt. I knew I would do anything to make her happy but I never thought I'd do that. I never thought Luffy would have feelings for another person other than that of Nakama or sibling. I was replaced and I didn't want to see either of them again for it hurt too much. Luffy because I could no longer protect her. She had to save me. And Marco I gave him Luffy.

But Luck wasn't on my side because almost half way to the other side a familiar blue phoenix appeared and stopped in front of me. He grabbed my shoulders and while looking me in the eye said

"She still needs you yoi."

I dropped my head to stare at the floor

"No she doesn't it's all you. You're the one she always talked about. Always dreamed about. You're the one that means so much to her now. You're the one she comes running to now. She doesn't need me anymore. It's you."

"Ace, Listen to me. Every time we are together your all she talks about. And every time we had to battle I was always told to make sure her Ace-Ni didn't get hurt. That she would kill me if you got hurt. And when she learned of when you went after Teach and got captured. She told me I failed her and she never wanted to see me again. She may not need you exactly like she used to when she was little but she still needs you. But in different ways now. She will always need you and I can never take that place you hold. Nor do I want to. You're her brother and she talks more highly of you then she does of Shanks."

"That's impossible. She would never"

"She does. She loves you and she still does need you. Just not in the ways she used to. Her biggest worry is you leaving her. That you will leave her alone. When you left so did she. She said we were over. That maybe we will see each other again. She said she'd rather not have me if it meant loosing you."

His words left me breaking down and the tears flew down. She choose me over him. She went 2 years of crying for him. Missing him. The only one she dreamed about through that whole period. The whole reason she decided to come back. The one who she said guided her back and she left him because it left me upset. I looked at Marco and finally realized his eyes were swollen and red. That he had tears in his eyes. It was the first time he showed any pain any sadness the whole time I knew him. I knew if he had tears then Luffy was worse. And that realization left me more numb. I just indirectly caused my little sister to break up with Marco because I was jealous of him. And then I hear

"Marco the Phoenix and Fire Fist Ace we will let you go if you tell us where Straw-hat Luffy is. Her husband has demanded we have her executed immediately for the murder of her unborn child."

* * *

So what you guys think? Who do you think the father is? I don't think I did very well with well basically the whole story but your follows and favorites and reviews are telling me otherwise so please keep it up. I really enjoy reading reviews, If you have any requests just tell me I'll see if i can incorporate them somehow. Thank you all for reviewing and I'll respond to your requests here...

**crazzyredhead: This is really good... I think it be neat to see you write with out putting point of views... Write it all in 3rd person... I think you should show a lovey dovey seen between marco and Luffy. And her telling Sabo about how she meet marco be nice. I think it be nice knowing how marco and luffy came to be with each other**

I am finding a creative way to incorporate all of it in tho i don't write third person well. But there will be Marco/ Luffy fluff in later chapters for sure.

xXAdrinilinerushXx


	8. Chapter 8: Fight with my husband

Luffy's P.O.V (right before Marco met up with Ace)

Ace's words left me feeling empty. I know to others it sounded like he was ok with us now, but I knew him. He was saying its Marco or him. I saw the tears Ace didn't want me to see when he ran off the ship. So I decided it was time to leave Saboady and my next words to Marco left me broken deep inside.

"Keep an eye on Ace. I don't want to lose him so it's best if we aren't together anymore. May we meet again on the seas. See you later Marco."

His mouth opened like he wanted to say something but he closed it again, then he gave me a hug

"I love you and I know you love me to but you love Ace more and your brothers will always come before me. I'll take care of him. You be careful as well. The marines raised your bounty up and they want you dead. He wants you dead. I'll see you later yoi"

He broke away from me then transformed and flew off. I'm glad he understood but it didn't make it hurt any less. I knew he went to find Ace. And his words brought tears to my eyes which I quickly soaked in before anyone could see.

The day after Ace's 17th birthday grandpa came by to see us. When he discovered Ace left to be a pirate he grabbed me and made me marry Admiral Kizaru, saying he wasn't going to let me become a pirate as well. I was pregnant at the age of 16 and deathly sick. I miscarried 6 months in and ever since he tried to kill me. Grandpa took me on his ship a couple months before I turned 17 so I could escape the abuse for a little bit. Ace doesn't know any of this neither does my crew. And Marco only did because I freaked the first time I slept in his room. I was afraid that he would make me sick to and after I told him he gave me a hug and all night he stayed on the opposite side of the room as far away from me as possible and cuffed himself in sea stone to the wall saying so I knew he wouldn't hurt me. I knew that's why he fought against Kizaru during the war.

Just thinking about that made me want Marco back. He was the one that understood. He didn't say much about his past and didn't ask me much about mine. Whenever I woke up from a bad dream when I was on the Moby Dick his arms would wrap around me protectively and always saying he was there, That I wasn't alone and wouldn't be. But I chose my brothers over him and he understood. He didn't get mad.

Marco's P.O.V

As I flew off I saw Luffy's tears before she soaked them in using her powers. I knew she still feared Kizaru would get her and she already battled him at Saboady when she got separated from her crew. And at the war when he went after her I saw the fear in her eyes. That's why I stepped in. Why I took attack after attack from him. She didn't fear death, she wasn't afraid of dying but she was afraid he would get her again. That she would be alone again.

I met up with Ace and I knew exactly what he was going through. He was jealous thinking I replaced her. So I told him She still needed him. That she chose him over me. And then when the marines came up behind us saying they would let us go if we told them where Luffy was. Because Kizaru was still mad about her escaping and becoming a pirate, and he blamed her that she miscarried when it was probably his abuse that made her. And the fact she was so young when it happened.

I remember the night she told me. We just started dating and the Going Merry was severely damaged so they took rooms with us on the Moby Dick. She wanted to sleep with Ace but he was preoccupied with Thatch so I told her she could sleep in my room. She started freaking out and started saying she'd just stay on the Merry. When I asked her why she told me exactly why she was on that marines ship when we first found her. So I cuffed myself to the wall in sea stone and as far away from her as possible so she knew I wouldn't harm her. The next morning when I woke up the cuffs was off me and she was snuggled against me still on the floor. Ever since that night, she always stayed with me when she visited us.

Ace's eyes flashed when he heard "Luffy's Husband" and "Pregnant."

The marines realized they weren't going to get a location out of us and started attacking. We soon defeated them and was on our way back to the Moby Dick together.

"Do you know about this? You didn't look surprised"

"Yes I know yoi" I knew I couldn't lie now. Besides Ace could always tell when I lied.

"Who is it?"

"That's not my place to tell you yoi. It's Luffy's

"When did she get married?"

"Still not my place yoi."

We reached the Moby Dick and I was shocked to see The Thousand Sunny was actually still there. She said she was leaving. Her crew minus Zoro and Sanji was surrounding something and then I realized there was blood everywhere and it was her body they were surrounding. I quickly transformed and flew to her.

"WHAT HAPPENED!?"

"Marine Admiral Kizaru found us just as we were about to go under. He popped the covering so we had to resurface and she went all out against him and wouldn't let us join. She said it was Captain's orders that we watch. We don't know what happened to him but after he was gone Luffy just broke. She started crying loudly then passed out and she has this huge wound that's bleeding that we can't stop. Zoro went to go look for you with Sanji. You're the only one around with the same blood type as her. If it's not too late. Her pulse stopped about 3 minutes ago."

Nami was the one who answered, Every single one had tears pouring down their faces. Sabo walked up to Ace with tears

"I'm sorry Ace. I couldn't protect her. I tried I told her to run. That I'd take care of him but she said she didn't need me to save her anymore. That this was her battle, I shouldn't of let her. I should of helped her. That should be me instead of her"

I didn't hear a reply from Ace but when I looked to him he was frozen. He wouldn't do anything. Tears were just streaming down his face. Then when Thatch hugged him he broke.

"NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO YOU CAN'T BE DEAD LUFFY! YOUR SUPPOSE TO SMILE! YOUR SUPPOSE TO BE LAUGHING! YOUR NOT DEAD! WAKE UP LUFFY! I take back everything. I love you lu don't leave me. I need you. I need you. How can you do this to me!? I'm sorry I was selfish Luffy. I'm sorry I left you. I left you alone for 3 years. And gramps made you grow up. If I could take all that back I would! Let me take your spot Lu! That should be me not you. You aren't the spawn of the devil. Big brother won't leave you ever again Luffy. I never told you thank you. Thank you for saving me. Thank you for loving me. Just wake up. Please"

Through Ace's meltdown Chopper had a blood transfusion going on between me and her, It was kind of ironic because just this morning it was her giving me blood. I took her hand in mine and gently squeezed it.

"I'm not letting you go again yoi."

Luffy's P.O.V

I was standing outside my body. I could see everything I was watching myself outside my body. I watched as Marco grabbed my hand squeezing it then gently saying

"I'm not letting you go again yoi."

If I could cry I would. Even after all the pain and trouble I brought to him, he kept coming back. He almost died because of me. Ace was right next to him after he went through his big speech that made me want to cry even more. Everyone was silent when Chopper checked my pulse again.

"It's still not there. She's been dead for 8 minutes now. I think she's not coming back. I'm sorry I studied for 2 years to get better and I still failed."

I wanted to comfort him. I realized I could cry as water poured down my cheeks but when I tried to clear it up with my water power I realized I didn't have control of my fruit. Sabo was hugging Ace.

"Do you want to go to back?"

I turned around to see a woman with a flower her long hair a strawberry blondish color.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Portagas D. Rouge. Luffy do you want to go back to your brothers? Back to Marco?"

"Yes I do. And do I know you?"

"I'm Ace's mother. And I'll bring you back. Have you thought about joining Whitebeard? Even if temporarily?"

"I thought about it but I am the one that's going to be Queen of the pirates and if I'm under Whitebeard and we find One piece that makes him pirate King. So I can't join him"

"You can join him for alittle while or become an alliance Now time for you to get back"

Before I could ask what she meant I was darkness, I was alone or so I thought. Then I felt pressure on my hand then Choppers voice.

"There is a pulse now. It's weak but getting stronger. She may be in a coma for a while but she may be able to hear us."

When he was done talking I feel pressure on my lips and smell the scent of Marco when it released. He was serious he wasn't going to let me go again easily. I didn't mind tho. I wasn't going to let him go easy again either.

"Luffy if you can hear me I'm sorry. I shouldn't of got jealous of Marco if I didn't then you wouldn't of been through. Besides its unfair that you let me have Thatch and I didn't let you have Marco."

Ace was Saying sorry over and over. Soon Sabo joined in the speaking

"Ace knock it off you making her cry."

"Am not!"

"Are to!"

Their bickering made me realize in fact I was crying I felt the moistness on my skin. A rough thumb carefully wiped them away.

* * *

-A month later-

Days passed and I was still in darkness. I didn't know how many passed but a lot did. The pressure on my hand the whole time let me know I wasn't alone. Occasionally I would hear chopper saying things about my condition like right now he said I should be waking up soon. I had no idea what they were talking about. I was awake. You can't hear if your asleep. I wondered if Marco ever let go of my hand, slept or ate. I never felt him leave once. Occasionally I'd hear my crew telling me to wake up soon because they can't go on without their captain. All of them told me thank you. Ace and Sabo never was far from me and occasionally they would get Marco to talk. Thatch talked to me quite a bit. Telling me when I woke up he had a new prank to pull on Marco and Ace. Sanji said He has a lot of meat ready for me to wake up and eat it.

Soon the darkness let up and I first saw Marco. He looked terrible. His eyes were drooped more then usual and he looked empty almost. I squeezed his hand then looked around. Ace and Sabo were in the middle of a fight. My crew all around me. I recognized I was on the Moby Dick and that we were under the ocean.

"Welcome back yoi"

Marco's voice brought a smile to my face I was soon able to sit up though I felt a little stiff. I soon had a huge glomping hug from Ace and Sabo but Marco's hand never once left mine.

"Luffy-Chaaaan I am so glad to see you awake. I made you a ton of food since I am sure you are quite hungry you been out for a month."

"Baka you don't say that remember Alabasta?"

I spoke for the first time my voice felt raspy and weak.

"I've missed 155 meals."

Marco chuckles as Usopp exclaims

"You counted 5 meals a day again!"

I jump up just to fall over. My legs felt so weak. I frowned what was wrong with me?

"Captain-san you've been off your legs for a month you may experience a little weakness for awhile before the stiffness gets out."

Marco stood up still holding my hand then had me picked up and was walking to the Galley before long. His slow pace was making me irritated. Soon we were there and dinner went by fast as I recovered the strength in my arms to eat my normal speed. Marco never leaving my side. After dinner I stood up pleased I didn't need Marco to carry me again. I walked to the deck staring into the ocean watching the fish. Marco beside me holding my hand.

"Luffy I'd like to join your crew yoi."

I looked over to him I remember I used to always ask him to but he always said his place was on Moby Dick so I gave up the idea.

"You said you belong on the Moby Dick beside Whitebeard."

"At the time I did but now I belong with you wherever you are yoi."

"I forbid you to join."

"Luffy I refuse to leave you again. I got back to the ship just in time to give you blood or you would of bled out. Even then it was 9 minutes after your pulse stopped before it started again. If I didn't leave you, your pulse may have never stopped yoi. I knew you had to fight that battle on your own but I wouldn't be able to stand it if something like that happened again and I wasn't there yoi."

I didn't know what to tell him so I just turned into and pressed a kiss to his lips. As I pulled back he wrapped his arms around my waist holding me close to him and deepening the kiss. When he pulled back for air, he had a small smile on his face.

"Be careful Luffy and 2 weeks away at a time please. And call once in a while and not just when You are laughing about being in a prison yoi."

"I love you Mar-kun"

"I love you to Lu-Chan yoi."

Marco's P.O.V

"Can I sleep with you tonight?"

"Of course yoi. Do you want to join the party?"

"Shishishi No I like it here"

Before I could question her, her mouth was on mine and for the first time ever she wasn't soft and gentle in her kiss. Her mouth had a roughness demanding feeling as she played with mine, her hands trailing up and down my chest. I moaned as her tongue flicked back and forth across mine. I slowly opened them and as soon they were her tongue pressed into my mouth. I brought mine to meet it and we began a battle for dominace which I ultimately lost. As I let her take over her hands came up to my shoulders and started pushing me to the ground. Her lips never leaving mine. Soon I was lying on the deck and she was sitting on my stomach still slowly exploring my mouth. After a bit she pulled away panting heavily, my breath matching. As she was about to lean back in Ace and Sabo's voices echoed through the air.

"LUFFY WHERE ARE YOU? WE NEED TO TALK TO YOU!"

As she pulled back up and got off of me I cussed and she started laughing. Those 2 really had the worst timing ever. I sat up Just as they came around the side of the ship. Both sporting suspicious smiles.

"As I told Pineapple here I am not going to get mad at you guys for kissing anymore but please no tongue wars in front of me. That's just disgusting to see Pineapple do that.." (Ace)

"And you think its not when you and Thatch do it yoi?" (Marco)

"As we also discussed you may only have sex in your rooms because it's bad enough 1 guy gets to see our sister naked we don't want the whole crew dreaming about her. Or we may not have a crew with Ace around. And keep noise to minimal, It's bad enough we have to hear Ace. And again we don't want the crew dreaming about her. And Luffy would you like to tell us about why Admiral Kizaru wanted you dead that bad? And what happened after Ace became a pirate?" (Sabo)

"And why were you on that marine ship with Thatch when we rescued him the week of your 17th birthday. HEY SABO WHEN DID WE AGREE THEY COULD HAVE SEX?!" (Ace)

She looked at me and when I nodded she grabbed my hand then turned to her brothers.

"Kizaru was my husband and has been since I was 14."

* * *

i know Kizaru is like a really weird choice but i thought it fit cuz he was the admiral that attacked them at Saboady and then also the one in the war that went to attack Luffy then Marco intervened, And Yeah. Please Please review. If you have a request please tell me. Thank you all for your support and please keep reading. It means alot it really does.

~xXAdrinalinerushXx~


	9. Chapter 9: The past

Ace P.O.V

"Kizaru was my husband and has been since I was 14"

She was married at 14? Wait that was the year I left. What exactly happened? I knew it had something to do with gramps. It was the only possible reason. I shouldn't of left. I was selfish and it costed her a lot.

"The day after Ace left to be a pirate grandpa came to wish his grandson a happy birthday."

At that I scowled. Gramps never wished any one a "happy" birthday. We always got thrown somewhere to see if we could survive.

"When he discovered Ace had left already and became a pirate he got really mad. He grabbed me from Dadan saying he wasn't going to let his granddaughter become pirate filth . A week later I was at marine headquarters being married to Kizaru. I guess I was supposed to marry him when I turned 18 but Ace's departure moved the wedding up. Grandpa became nicer to me then when we were younger and took me on his warship at times. He told me not to let them know of my devil fruit since it didn't take away my power to swim they didn't need to know."

At least he did something right for once. I couldn't imagine what would of happened if they knew when she was at that age.

"I tried to escape many times. But they always kept really close watch on me. And they told me if I stopped I could get all the food I wanted any time I wanted."

Bastard marines using food.

"Occasionally Kizaru would sleep in my room with me and when he left he would kiss me. That went on till I turned 16. When I turned 16 that night Kizaru slept with me again but he forced me to take my clothes off and what he did hurt more than grandpa's fists of love. A couple months after that I got sick for the first time in my life. I didn't know why but I realized it was what Kizaru did. I tried to escape again and Kizaru caught me. He hit me more than grandpa ever did. And that was when they found out about my devil fruit powers. I couldn't control them yet and water kind of coated his face. I was able to escape but that magma guy found me and hauled me back. Hitting me as well. A month or so before Ace's 20th birthday I was almost dead and I learned I had a baby growing inside me making me so sick. On his birthday I learned my body got rid of it. Kizaru started hitting me even more and doing that thing that made me really sick. I was able to escape back to East blue for a little bit. Grandpa found me and was bringing me back taking a detour so it would be longer. He said he had to and he was sorry."

Hah Gramps was never sorry. In fact he tried to kill us multiple times and he battled Luffy at Marine ford during the war.

"That's when we battled Thatch. Grandpa captured him and we were headed back. I got to know him a bit and he made me laugh a lot. He became my first friend since I was taken from Dadan. Whenever Grandpa interrogated him he would only say Fire fist was going to come for him and would be very upset. I didn't know it was Ace. A week later the lookout said the whitebeards ship was attacking. A fireball was sent at grandpa and Thatch smirked. He told me to stay with him and he would help me escape. After a little bit I see Ace running towards us and barrels into Thatch they immediately started kissing which I thought was strange."

Yeah I remember that.

*Flashback*

"Commander Thatch has been captured by the marines"

I didn't believe it not even for a second. Thatch wasn't a commander for no reason, he was a strong ass guy and some marines couldn't capture him that easily. Not my Thatch. I've been a part of the Whitebeard pirates for almost 2 years now and I've been with Thatch for most of that. There was no way he could get captured.

"Who captured him?"

Pop's voice sounded like he didn't believe it either but also with a hint of concern.

"Vice Admiral Garp the Fist. The marine hero"

Shit. Gramps captured him. Yeah Thatch couldn't avoid that one.

"WHERE IS THAT SENILE OLD BASTARD?!" I suddenly bursted out making everyone look at me with weird looks on their faces

"You sound like you know him yoi."

"I do. And Thatch is in big trouble although I doubt he will get the fist of love. That was always reserved just for Luffy and I. OMG LUFFY! I wonder how she is. Or what that crazy bastard did after I left. He probably put her in more training to be a strong marine. She turns 17 in about 2 and half weeks I wonder if I'll see her on the seas…"

"Ace. You have some explaining yoi. How do you know Garp so well yoi? And who is Luffy"

"He's my adoptive grandfather. Luffy is Garp's biological granddaughter and my little sister"

"!?"

I busted up laughing at everyone's dropped jaws. Well everyone but Pop's he was laughing as well.

"And he let you become a pirate?" Izo questioned.

"Hell No! Ha-ha No he dropped me off with mountain bandits after my mom died birthing me. Then he would visit off and on to train me to be a strong marine. When I was 10 he dropped off a 7 year old Luffy to begin her training as well. He thought criminals would raise us to be strong loyal marines. He blames Shanks for Luffy wanting to be a pirate. Hahaha. I left when I was 17 as a promise to someone."

I could barely breathe now their faces were so comical. Pops next words brought me out of my laughing fit.

"Do we know if he's still alive? Garp isn't one to kill his prisoners but he does give cruel interrogation from what we been told."

"He better be alive if gramps harmed one head on his head I will fry that Old Bastard."

"He's still alive for all we know. Garp didn't seem to really be after him he seemed preoccupied with someone else who was on his ship."

"IF HE WASN'T AFTER HIM THEN WHY DID HE CAPTURE HIM!?"

"Ace calm down. We'll get him back soon."

"So what's the plan pops?"

"We will catch up to him then follow him then maybe attack right after. All commanders will be in the attack. We don't know if he called for backup or not so we will be careful."

After that we were dismissed then the dinner call rang out. I was the first one their like usual but as I took a bite I spat it out then left the galley. I needed Thatch. He told me he'd be back today by dinner. He said he'd make me something special. I went to lie down in my bunk that I shared with Thatch. But after the emptiness of where he was supposed to be got to me and I went back on deck. As I stared out at the sea my thoughts drifted to Luffy. I hadn't seen her in almost 3 years her birthday was coming up soon then she would set sail to be a Pirate. I still had that feeling that I shouldn't have left her but I knew she would be fine. I wonder how much she grew up. Last I saw her she was still a tomboyish little girl, even at 14. Now at 16 almost 17 I wondered if she looked more like a woman now. She probably was driving Dadan crazy right now. Has she learned to control her devil fruit yet?

"Worried about Thatch yoi?"

Marco walked up beside me.

"It's not like you not to eat or sleep. If you don't get some sleep your narcolepsy will attack more yoi."

"Rooms empty, I can't sleep."

"I miss him to. But we will get him back soon yoi. And if he finds out you skipped a meal he will be very upset with you yoi."

"And how would he find out?"

"I need payback somehow from all the pranks yoi."

Just as I was about to respond I had a narcoleptic fit.

-2 WEEKS LATER-

"VICE ADMIRAL GARP'S SHIP SPOTTED!"

I shot out of my room. Thatch we were going to get him back. Before Pops gave us orders they started firing at us.

"ATTACK! GO RESCUE THATCH!"

At pops order I started shooting fireballs at everyone in sight to reach to him.

"WATCH IT ACE! NOT ALL OF US ARE LIKE MARCO AND YOUR FIRE DOES HURT AT TIME!"

I ignored Izo as I caught sight of Thatch with Gramps. I shot a fireball at Gramps then launched myself at Thatch securing him in a tight embrace. We were in a massive lip lock when I hear a timid girly voice that I thought I wouldn't hear for at least a couple more months if not a few more years.

"Ni-Chan?"

I broke away from Thatch earning a groan from him

"Luffy? What are you doing here?"

When I turned to her waiting for her reply I was shocked. She was almost as tall as me now and her short choppy raven colored hair now reached past her shoulders currently tied in a ponytail. Her flat chest had grown out and she was wearing a Red bikini top with very short shorts. She was no longer the little girl I had left.

"Grandpa forced me to be a marine after you left. I sail with him occasionally. Usually I'm locked up at headquarters because I like escaping. Shishishi

I knew she wasn't telling the whole truth her eyes flashed like she was in pain. Before I could question it she spoke again and I soon forgot about it.

"Thatch-ni said I could I could come with you guys when Fire fist rescued him. I didn't know he was talking about you. You became famous just like you promised Sabo. I wonder if he's watching us now."

She got a tear in her eye for a second and I hugged her. "I'm sure he is Lu."

"Can I sail with you till I turn 17 and go on my own? I don't want to go back to headquarters.

"Sure Lu. I'm sure Pops won't mind. Come on lets go."

I grabbed her hand and started walking back to the Moby Dick, Thatch following.

"BYE GRAMPS! NICE SEEING YOU!"

"YOU CHEEKY BRAT! I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU, YOU TWO WERE GOING TO BE STRONG MARINES. NOT SOME FILTHY PIRATES! MONKEY D. LUFFY AND PORTAGAS D. ACE YOU GET YOUR ASSES BACK HERE AND GIVE YOUR GRANDFATHER A HUG!"

"DON'T WANNA!"

Luffy answered for me while sticking out her tongue then while laughing we quickly got off the ship, while towing Thatch behind us.

"BRATS!"

As we jumped onto the Moby Dick, pops ordered to stop fighting. Marco came swooping down from the air and landed in front of us. I shot him a glare when he looked at Luffy. She seemed oblivious to the looks my crewmates were giving her.

"You look like a pineapple."

Thatch and I busted up laughing while Marco glared at us.

"Who's this yoi?"

"She's my little sister. Luffy."

When I saw Pop's I asked if she could stay with us until she turned 17 which he accepted."

-Back to the Present-

My poor sister! I should have taken you with me when I left or I shouldn't have left you! And why didn't you tell me I would have fried that bastard!" (Ace)

"He would have killed you." (Sabo)

"Ye of little faith" (Ace)

"I watched the war. You had to be rescued. He would have killed you."(Sabo)

"Why don't I kill you!?" (Ace)

He smirked "You can try"

"You two can bicker later. Right now we kind of have bigger problems. We have no idea where Kizaru is. I know he's not dead and he is not going to stop till Luffy is dead. He blames her for the miscarriage and she was able to escape from him more than once. And now since I'm sure he got wounded with Luffy's last fight with him he's going to be even more pissed. And the government is still mad at Ace because he is didn't die at his execution. I won't be surprised if their bounties go up even more. As it is they changed Luffy's to wanted Dead only." (Marco)

"Didn't they do that to right after the war because that's the 2nd time she raged war on the world government?" (Sabo)

"I'm Joining Luffy! She always gets the good fights!" (Ace)

I was dead serious. She went to an island in the sky, raged war on the government twice, beat up a fish man, kicked the celestial dragon's asses, saved Alabasta from Crocodile, and the list goes on. Really I should have joined her sooner. She sure knows how to attract trouble and have fun while doing it.

"No one is joining me." (Luffy)

"But you always tried to get me and Marco to join you. Why do you hate us now? What did we do? Is it because I left you? I'm sorry Lu. Please don't hate me!"

"Shishishi silly Ni-chan. I'm joining you guys. You can't join me if I'm joining you. That would be stupid. Well temporarily joining. A pretty lady told me about I could do that when I was watching you guys cry over me. That way I'm a part of the crew for a little bit and I still can be the Pirate Queen. Since the old man wouldn't join me and sail under my flag we decided this would work instead."

I started laughing. I couldn't help it. Luffy asked Pops if he would sail under her flag. If the Whitebeard Pirates would become the straw hats. Yeah if that happened the government would shit their pants. When I heard Marco let out a soft chuckle beside her I realized they would be inseparable, since she was dead for 9 minutes and I honestly never wanted to see Marco the way he was the whole time she was in that coma ever again. It scared me. The feared 1st division commander with red puffy eyes the whole month and he wouldn't sleep or eat. He didn't even get irritated at whatever we did. It was like he didn't even hear. And when Pop's ordered him to go to bed he refused and talked back. Marco never refused an order. Thatch said that's how he was the whole 2 years we were gone. So I decided to accept their relationship and now after hearing her story I realized how much Marco has helped her. He took away the fears I couldn't. The ones I didn't even know she had. I realized how much they needed each other.

"So you're joining us yoi?

"For a little bit."

"How long are you staying Sabo?"

"Till Luffy becomes Pirate Queen. Then I'll go back to Dragon."

"What's daddy like Ni-Chan?"

Luffy's P.O.V.

"Dad is pretty cool. He can be a little scary at times but he rescued me when the celestial Dragon bombed my boat. I met him when the nobles had the Bluejam Pirates set fire to the Gray Terminal. I was trying to escape and warn you guys and go back to you but my parents locked me up then when I escaped the gates were sealed and he hid me from the police."

"So he's as cool as Ace's dad!" My eyes lit up. I wanted to meet him he seemed awesome! But gramps said I already met him when I battled that Smokey guy in Lougue town.

Marco was chuckling as Ace started flaring up.

"Luffy I TOLD YOU TO NEVER SAY THAT EVER AGAIN!"

"Wrong you said to never say his name again. But that was before the whole world knew. So I can say Roger as much as I want. Roger, Roger, Roger, Roger, Roger, Roger, Ace's dad is Gol D. Roger."

I start sticking my tongue out at him.

Sabo sighs as I dodge a fire fist.

"Luffy, Can you not antagonize him right now, please. I know you think Roger was a role model and hero but Ace does not. And I don't want a fight like last time to happen again."

I stick my tongue out at him "Spoilsport Sabo."

"Just because everyone knows now doesn't give you permission to say it. I want everyone to forget that. If you ever say that again…"

Before he could finish he hit the deck face first. As I heard a snore rise up I whisper in his ear

"Gol D. Roger."

Thatch's laughter followed us as Marco and I walked to his room on the Moby Dick hand in hand.

* * *

So chapter 9 is up. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! and if you have any requests please tell me. Thank you to all those who review.

~xXAdrinilinerushXx~


	10. Authors Note Not A Chapter!

Authors Note

Ok so I would like for your opinions

Should I move up the rating and add a lemony scene?

If Yes should it be a Luffy/Marco or a Thatch/Ace or a both?

Should I add another pairing?

If yes Who?

Thank you all. Don't be afraid to give me requests I write better that way. I won't incorporate all most likely but I will try to.

xXAdrinalinerushXx


	11. Chapter 10: Together time

SO first of all I don't own One Piece as I stated many times before. second this chapter has lemons. and this is my first time writing a lemon so my apoligies since i think it sucks. Now please be nice and review and tell me what you think. And if you have any ideas please let me know. Thanks!

* * *

Marco's P.O.V

Luffy and I walked to my room together hand in hand, leaving behind a snickering Thatch and Sabo and passed out Ace. As we reached my room Luffy let go of my hand to go running in my room and jumped on my bed. I chuckled while walking to my bed.

"Markie-kun come join me!"

When I shake my head no she pouts and looks down at me before plopping on my bed with a sigh. A minute later I heard a small snore. I chuckled realizing how exhausted she must be. She woke up from a coma had to tell Ace all about Kizaru while forcing herself to stand on her own legs and walk. I lay down on my bed next to her, after taking off our shoes, thinking about how much she changed since the last time we laid together in my room like this.

Her hair was no longer a short ragged cut but instead was grown out now and reached her middle back. The red bikini top she always wore was still there but now she had a red cardigan over it. In the middle of her chest was a large scar that was in the shape of an X. She still wore those shorts that hugged her skin so tightly and had added a yellow sash that she wore like a belt. She still had that childish carefree personality. She really hadn't changed much except now she had stronger control of her devil fruit powers and knew what Haki was and how to control it.

As I was thinking about how much she has and hasn't changed Luffy let out a blood curling scream. Ace comes running in the room glaring at me

"What did you do?!"

"Nothing yoi. She's having a nightmare!"

As if to answer she starts shouting

"DON'T TAKE THEM FROM ME! DON'T LEAVE ME! RETREAT! DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Ace starts shaking her softly saying "wake up Lu it's just a bad dream we aren't leaving you"  
I knock him out of the room. Then I pull her into a hug and start whispering in her ear

"I love you Lu yoi. Your amazing and beautiful and everything I ever want yoi. You will never be alone as long as we are alive. We will always be in your heart and even if we get separated physically I will do everything to find you again yoi. I promise Luffy yoi."

She settles into a deeper sleep and I never let go of her so I can help fight the bad memories away. Ace comes back in and looks at me in shock.

"How did you do that? She never did that before."

"You just have to reassure her yoi."

He leaves just as she wakes up. She clutches me to her in a death grip and tears silently start falling. Since she was holding my arms I lean forward and kiss the tears away.

"I won't leave yoi. I'll be here for as long as possible yoi. Then when you become Queen we will have a big celebration and we will kill Kizaru once and for all yoi."

She nods still not letting me go.

"I love you yoi."

Slowly her arms unwrap around me and when she looks me in the eyes her mouth is in a smirk and she has a teasing glint in her eyes past the wetness.

"Prove it."

I smirk as well remember a time 3 almost 4 years ago. 1 week before we thought Teach killed Thatch. The last night, before now, that we spent together in my room. We said those exact words to each other that night as well.

"Very well yoi."

I pull her to my mouth and she lets out a large moan as I pass my tongue over her mouth. As she opens her tongue meets mine and we start in a battle. After a while she lets me take over dominance and I explore the mouth that I could never get enough of. When I pull up for breath both of us were panting heavily. I move my hand to push the cardigan off of her then starting below her ear I give her butterfly kisses all the way to her jawbone. As she starts letting out soft moans I pull back.

"Does that prove it or do I need to do more yoi?"

She yanks my shirt off as she replies in a gasp

"More."

I once again go to her neck but instead of kissing her soft flesh I go to where her bikini is tied and grab the string in my mouth and gently pull it untying it. As it comes free of her body I drop it on the floor and gently push her to lying down. I move my tongue to her breasts and she lets out a large moan as I gently tease the sensitive flesh. As I continue I feel her hands slither to play in my hair. Her moans getting louder. I start moving down towards the top of her shorts and I nip her flat belly just above her sash. I slowly take the sash off then start unzipping her shorts and pulling them, with her panties, down kissing everywhere my hand touched. As I get her free of clothing I find mine becoming very much to constricting more so than before. I ignore it as I kiss up her legs going to her warmth. As I licked and teased her moans became screams of pleasure then she starts shouting my name as I send her over the edge. I'm glad Ace had sense to stay away right now.

"Still need more proof yoi?"

She shakes her head still panting heavily.

"My turn now."

I shake my head chuckling at her expression, until she used her most deadly attack. The pout with the little cute voice.

"Please Markie-Kun?"

I nod then slowly shift us where I was laying down and she was on my stomach. She immediately has a huge grin on her face.

"Markie-Kun needs to learn to be selfish at times."

I gasp as when she said that she rubs her body against my clothed erection. She then soon has my sash unwrapped from my waist. Me not even noticing when she took it off. My eyes never leaving her face. She was still panting from the attacks I gave her but not as bad. I gasp when she leans down and starts swirling patterns on my chest with her tongue. I forgot how much pleasure that gave me. When I started letting the built up moans escape me she pulls my pants off me.

The gasp I let out as she takes me in her mouth quickly turns into a loud moan. As she licked and sucked my moans got louder and right before I could get release she pulls back. As I groan she captures my lips in a sweet kiss. Then I feel her tense up as I feel warmth surround me.

I pull her closer to me still not leaving the kiss as she slowly relaxes. When she does, she pulls out of the kiss flashing a grin then starts moving. She stays a slow steady rhythm making me moan. She speeds up and I soon reach my climax yelling her name as I spill into her. When I was empty she pulls out then cuddles next to my side.

"I love you too Markie-kun."

I smile as I soon here a snore rise up. I smile and kiss her on the forehead. Covering us with my blanket and then wrap my arms around her whispering

"Sweet dream Lu. I love you yoi."

Then following her lead I slip into a peaceful sleep, happy to have her in my arms once again.

* * *

So once again sorry it sucks. Please Please review and let me know what you think and everything i said before. And I apoligize for the wait i really had a hard time writing this chapter. Thank you all for your reviews and I'll try to respond to them all which I now i havn't yet except a few maybe. But i will. And thanks for reading.

xXAdrinalinerushXx


	12. Chapter 11: Birthday

So I really wanted to get this posted the 5th because it is a Luffy birthday shot but that didn't happen. But here it is now.

Disclaimer: i don't own One Piece

* * *

Marco's P.O.V

Today was May 5th. Luffy's birthday. When I woke up that morning Luffy was still asleep, cuddled next to me, snoring softly in between mutters about meat. As I slip out of our bed she shifts a little, but without waking up. As I put on my pants she lets out a murmur of my name. I smile alittle and I lean down and kiss her forehead before I leave the room. I walk out of my room and walk next door to Ace and Thatch.

I knock on the door for no reply. I knock slightly harder

"Go Away"

"Ace get out here yoi."

"Go away Marco."

Thatch joined in.

"Ace get out here yoi."

"No."

"Thatch got drunk one night when you were gone and …."

The door was suddenly flung open and I was pulled in.

"You promised!"

"I didn't say anything really yoi. Well anyways Ace I need your help. I hope you remembered today's her birthday. We have about an hour before she wakes up so …"

"HER BIRTHDAYS TODAY!?"

"Dammit Ace scream a little louder I don't think she's awake yet yoi."

"I didn't get her a present yet! I thought it was next month!"

"Well if you don't wake her up, I was going to go on island real quick and get her something more and am bringing you and Sabo. We landed about an hour ago yoi."

He nods.

When we get on shore, Sabo was already waiting for us. We start walking to the rich part of the island when I decide to ask them. Well Ace since Sabo had basically already gave me his answer.

"Ace I know you don't like Luffy dating me but may I ask her to marry me yoi?"

Ace P.O.V

I was hoping to spend more time with Thatch and wasn't expecting Marco to come in my room and begged me to go shopping with him. Well not in those exact words but the meaning was clear. Now we were walking to the shops in the rich part of fish Man Island.

"Ace I know you don't like Luffy dating me but may I ask her to marry me yoi?"

My first thought was to kill him. But then I realized how much they made each other happy. Marco was my best friend. Aside from Thatch he was my first friend on the Moby Dick and we have always been close. Although I didn't like Luffy dating anyone Marco was different. He treated her like a queen and when he didn't like her doing something, he told her and they came up with a compromise. In turn he was actually helping keep my trouble making sister out of trouble. But sometimes I really couldn't stop the urge to fry him every once in a while when they kiss or make noises in his room. She was my little sister and I wanted her to still be that little girl who didn't know what a kiss was, or sex.

"On One condition."

I was going to torture that boy.

Luffy's P.O.V

I woke up to a cold bed. I immediately was grumpy. Today was my birthday and Marco wasn't even around. I go over to the drawer in his room he always had clothes for me to find my usual outfit of a bikini and shorts not in there. Instead there was a White mini skirt with red flowers trimming the bottom and a red bikini, like my usual one but with a white L at the top of the left side. On top of it was a note.

_Happy Birthday Lu,  
I had to run an errand for Pops. Sabo and Ace are with me. Thatch has agreed to make whatever you want for breakfast. You can have as much meat as you want but just for today ok?. I'll be back sometime around noon. I know your probably pouting at the skirt but just for today. Please? For me? _

_HAPPY BIRTHDAY  
I love you with everything  
Marco_

I smiled he knew me to well. I didn't like skirts. They didn't let me fight well. But since Marco asked I would. I grabbed the clothes and a towel then grabbed a quick shower. I always hated baths and showers but Marco convinced me to take them on a regular basis, which I only did when I was on the Moby Dick or around him. He usually takes them with me but he wasn't around and he always told me you take showers before you put clean clothes on not after. So I was stuck taking one by myself. When I was done I put on the clothes he had picked out, happy to find the skirt wasn't constricting but instead loose and wavy falling to halfway to my knees, then stuck my hat on my head after brushing my hair.

I walked out on deck to immediately see my crew wishing me happy birthday I smile and Thatch and Sanji immediately put meat on a table in front of me. I run to it and jumped in.

"Luffy-Chaan~ you look so cutee~ Sanji started doing his whirly tornado thing. I laugh and take a bite of meat.

"dis weally good! Dank you!"

They laugh. After I was done eating I was bored. Well until my crew decided to play games with me. I was hiding from Nami when I felt familiar arms slither around my waist.

"Happy Birthday Lu yoi."

Marco's voice sounded in my ear, sounding slightly out of breath. I turn around to face him when his mouth was suddenly on mine. Soft and gentle with a little roughness, just like the rest of him. His hands gripped my hips bringing me closer to him when Ace and Sabo suddenly appeared. He pulled away and they tackled me in a hug.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY LU! YOUR GROWING UP SO MUCH!"

They started crying. When they snapped out of it, they grabbed my hand and pulled me to the Galley, Marco following behind us.

When we entered the Galley I dropped my mouth in shock. The place was transformed. There were balloons everywhere red with a strawhat painted on all of them. And in the center of the room was a mountain of meat. My jaw dropped to the floor as I started drooling

Marco's P.O.V

I had to laugh as she stood there staring at the mountain of meat slightly drooling. Before she could dig in Ace interrupted her

"Luffy WE GOT YOU PRESENTS!"

One by one she got her presents. Sabo gave her a new sash this one red. Ace gave her a glass ball with a flame inside it. I have no idea how he got it. Nami gave her clothes, a ton that she probably won't wear. The rest either gave her meat or some other food and Usopp gave her a new improved fishing pole, after everyone had given her their presents it was my turn. First I hand her 2 boxes. She opens them 1 by 1 gasping pulling out the contents. The first one was a necklace the chain a simple gold chain with red diamonds jotting in and out of it. The charm at the end was a blue Phoenix. The other was an anklet matching the necklace but instead of a phoenix charm it had a top hat a straw hat and a replica model of Ace's hat. Around in between each one it said ASL.

"The anklet is from Ace and Sabo also yoi"

She jumps up and gives me a death grip hug. Giving me a quick kiss as well. When she pulls back I give her my last gift, I take her hand and looking at her the whole time I slid the ring onto it. My words accenting it

"Would you marry me and stay with me forever yoi?"

Luffy's P.O.V

"Would you marry me and stay with me forever yoi?"

I looked at him in the eyes. I couldn't believe it when I saw the necklace and anklet he got me but then those words made my heart stop. Marco wanted me to be his wife? Was he going to be like Kizaru" He seemed to know what I was thinking.

"We will kill that bastard yoi. And I will never make you do something you don't want to. You know that yoi."

I nod. Marco was staring gently into my eyes, waiting for my response. It seemed like the whole ship was holding its breath. I nod again. Then I find my voice

"Y-y-yes. Markie-kun."

He flashes a huge smile unusual for him in front of others, and leans down and captures me in a huge embrace. One hand in my hair pulling me closer into him his lips molding to mine, his other wrapping around my waist . I moaned pressing myself closer to him.

"Oi Marco KNOCK IT OFF! NO DOING THAT ON DECK!"

His response was he pressed into me more while lifting a hand that no doubt held the middle finger up.

Laughter surrounding us but I ignored it as I pulled Marco closer soon ending on his lap. Our tongues started intertwining.

"MARCOOOOO! SHE MAY BE YOUR FIANCEE NOW BUT SHE'S STILL MY LITTLE SISTER AND THAT'S DISGUSTING TO SEE YOU TONGUING HER LIKE THAT!"

He pulls back with a groan about to say something to Ace, who interrupted us, but couldn't as I realized something. It was too quiet for a party.

"BRING OUT THE MEAT AND MUSIC! IT'S TO QUIET!"

Everyone agreed and we started drinking and dancing the night away.

* * *

So chapter 11. I was going to add more but i didn't really know what so i just decided to upload it now since it's already so many days past the day I wanted to put it up.

Thanks all to my amazing reviewers your reviews mean so much!

xXAdrinalinerushXx


	13. Apology from the Author

I am so sorry. Right now I am putting this story on hold. I'll try to update soon but I got a pretty busy schedule right now. I'm working on a chapter now but I can't seem to work it out. Between my super busy life of moving from one city to another and getting settled before school starts again and before this Finals and AP testing I haven't really been able to work on it much. I'm sorry but right now this story will be on hold and I'll update a chapter when I can squeeze it in. Sorry for the waiting but Life got busy. Again as soon as I can work out the next chapter to my satisfaction I will update. I apolgize once again.

xXAdrinalinerushXx


End file.
